Cries of The Children
by IvyFlame
Summary: When Castiel finds child Gavin Free, they must work together to save his friends.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Gavin Free

A little boy ran through the dark ally way, rain thundering down onto the ground. The boy's brown hair was slicked back and his blue eyes were full of fear. He held his arm close to his chest, whimpering in pain as the blood stained his pale skin. "H-Help me! Someone help me!" The boy cried out. He tripped over a rock, sending him sprawling onto the ground, scrapping his knees and elbows with a loud thump. Tears stung into the little boy's eyes as he dragged himself behind a trash can, hugging his knees. Soft footsteps filled the air, causing the boy to gasp in fear, pressing himself against the wall. A man passed the boy, he wore a long tan trench coat and bright blue eyes and short black hair. His long black boots slugged the mud to the side, but he stopped suddenly, turning towards the boy.

The man locked eyes with the terrified boy, causing the boy to whimper. "Hello, my name is Castiel." The man explained softly, kneeling to his level. The boy shielded his head with his hands, blood slowly dripping down his head. "P-Please...no more...n-no more..." He whimpered, tears falling freely down his cheeks. Castiel tried to reach his arm out, but the boy flinched away. "What's your name, child?" Castiel asked, retreating his hand. The boy hesitated, "G-Gavin...G-Gavin Free..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Gavin, I am here to help you, but you must let me touch your arm." Castiel said, reaching his arm out again, Gavin flinched, but he allowed the man to touch his arm. A binding white light covered Gavin's vision, causing the little boy to scream. After a few moments, the light vanished and Gavin looked down at his small body, he was completely healed.

His eyes widened as he looked up at Castiel in wonder, but the mystery man was already walking away. "Wait!" Gavin yelped, scrambling up and chasing after the man, tripping over his own feet and falling into the man's chest. Castiel looked at Gavin with an arch eyebrow, "What?" He asked. Gavin scrambled back, messing around with his hands, "Y-You can protect me...right...? Please, I-I need help..." He stammered, stumbling over his words. Castiel tilted his head, "Why?" Gavin glanced around nervously, "It's not safe here, please, b-bring me somewhere s-safe.."


	2. Chapter 2: Gavin Meets Sam and Dean

Cass grabbed Gavin by the shoulder, causing the boy to flinch. "I'm going to take you to my friends, they will protect us, will you then tell us what's wrong?" He whispered. Gavin hesitated, but nodded, bracing himself. Cass gripped his shoulder tightly, closed his eyes, and in a flash, vanished with Gavin in mid-air.

Sam sat at a wooden table, tapping his foot on the floor. His brother, Dean, was drinking a beer, pacing around the room. "He'll be back, Dean." Sam muttered. Dean narrowed his eyebrows, "Cass doesn't just vanish in midair without telling us whats wrong!" Sam sighed, shaking his head and looking over a news clipping. It was about a murder, but there was something off about it, maybe it was the fact the corpse had a cow skull forcefully stuffed over it's head, and the words 'Gavin', 'Ryan', 'Geoff', 'Ray', 'Michael', 'Jeremy' and 'Jack' were carved all over the victim's throat. Dean collapses in the chair across from Sam, resting his head in his hands. Then, with the sounds of wings flapping, Castiel appeared, holding a frightened little boy in his hands.

The boy let out a yelp in fear and ran behind the beds in the corner of the room, forcing himself underneath them. Dean shot up, looking towards the bed. " _Cass..._ why is there a child in our room...?" He asked, looking towards the child, then back at the angel. "He was hurt, and he wanted protection, from...someone...or some _thing_." Castiel answered blankly, slowly blinking at the man. Meanwhile, Sam crouched down towards the bed. "Hey, kid." He muttered, locking eyes with the terrified kid. "His name is Gavin." Castiel peeped. "Gavin," Sam corrected himself staring at him, Gavin looked away, tears forming in his big eyes. "You said you needed protection, right? From who?" He asked softly. Gavin refused to answer, he let out a terrified whimper and pressed himself closer to the wall. "It's okay, they are my friends." Castiel explained. Gavin looked up at him through the bed crack, whimpering, then, slowly, he crawled out of the bed. "Now...who is hunting you?" Castiel asked. Gavin looked down at the ground, fumbling with his hands, "I-It's my friend.."

"You're...friend..?" Sam asked. Gavin nodded, then his head snapped up, "Y-You got to save my o-other friends! T-They are in d-danger!" He whimpered. "Wait Gavin...do you know Ryan, Michael, Ray...?" Dean asked. Gavin's eyes shot up, nodding, "Y-Yes! Y-Yes! But...R-Ryan..." He drifted off, biting his hand, tearing at the skin. Castiel pulled Gavin's hand away from his mouth, "What about Ryan?" He asked. "H-He..." Gavin felt hot tears grow in the corner of his eyes, "He's killing people...well, hurting m-my friends.."

Sam's, Dean's, and Castiel's eyebrows shot up. "H-He's killing...p-people..?" Sam asked. Gavin nodded, Dean quickly reached for his gun, "We have to kill him, then.." Gavin scrambled up, "W-What?! N-No! Y-You can't do that! H-He's thirteen!" Sam looked over at his brother, "The kid's right.." Dean stood up, "Well, he's killing innocents.." He protested, turning away from them, but he was met with the sound of a pistol cocking. "You will not hurt him." Gavin snapped, pointing the loaded gun at Dean's head.

Dean and everyone else stiffened, even Gavin. "Put the gun down, Gavin." Dean ordered, slowly turning around with his hands in the air. "I-If you hurt one of my crew m-members, or even t-try to...I'll be f-forced to kill you...!" Gavin stuttered, stepping back, the gun shaking in his hands. "You won't shoot." Dean snapped, his mouth twitching into a smirk. "A-Are you sure about that?! I-I killed people before..!" Gavin shouted, but as soon as those words left his mouth, Gavin intently covered his mouth up with his other hand. "You kill people as well..?" Castiel muttered, appearing behind Gavin. Gavin yelped and turned around, shooting the gun into Castiel's chest. Castiel slowly looked down at his chest, bright red blood leaking out of the bullet hole, but he didn't seem to feel it. In one quick motion, the gun was slapped out of Gavin's hand and Gavin was pinned to the floor, his arm across his back. "Now...wanna explain why you kids are _killing_ people..?" Sam hissed in his ear, pointing another pistol under Gavin's throat.


End file.
